the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Faster Bike (film)
|screenplay= |story= |based on = |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography= |editor=Matt Ahrens |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time= |language=English |country=United States |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$180 million }} Faster Bike is an upcoming American computer-animated adventure comedy action film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Blumhouse Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures, Lord Miller Productions, The Stone Quarry and Mandeville Films. The film stars Chris Pratt, Andy Samberg, Jamie Chung, Ben Stiller, Tom Kenny, Sarah Vowell, Steven Yeun, Gina Rodriguez who had leading the voice roles. Faster Bike is scheduled to be released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D on June 19, 2020. The sequel is in development. Premise This is a story about Christopher who loves to ride a bike. When he was born in May 3, 2000 at Atlanta, Georgia, he was a baby. There are 2 friends when he was 6 years old. He was graduated from kindergarten in May 30, 2007 when he was seven. He goes to elementary school. More coming soon! Cast * Chris Pratt as Christopher * Andy Samberg as Larry * Jamie Chung as Evelyn * Ben Stiller as Todd * Tom Kenny as Gary * Sarah Vowell as Grace * Steven Yeun as Joshua * Gina Rodriguez as Fiona * Danny DeVito as Randell * Keegan-Michael Key as Rudy * Ed Helms as Remy * Ryan Potter as Tyler * Martin Lawrence as Roomy * Tye Sheridan as Milo Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Gary Rydstrom intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs having the core inspirations for the film. Visual effects and animation The film's visual effects were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Industrial Light & Magic, Moving Picture Company, Weta Digital, Screen Novelties and Pearl Studio. Much of the visual effects were provided by the same team behind The Irishman, Abominable and Ad Astra. The character animation and computer graphics were provided by Studio Mir and was made using Maya. The film was produced in stop motion animation at Screen Novelties. Music The music for the movie will be available to be composed by Henry Jackman and Randy Newman. The soundtrack will be released for purchase digitally on June 16, 2020 and on CD on June 23, 2020 by WaterTower Music. On August 31, 2018, Henry Jackman was announced as the composer for Faster Bike. Release The movie title will be released on June 19, 2020 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D in the United States of America by Warner Bros. Pictures; which it celebrates 5 years of Inside Out.This film celebrates the 5th Anniversary release of Inside Out, it was released in June 19, 2015. It was previously set for December 13, 2019, and then moved to November 1, 2019, before settling on its mid-2020 release date. Marketing On June 22, 2018, it was reported that Ted V. Miller would be attending Warner Bros. Pictures' Movie Land Animation Studios presentation at San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) 2018, and some footage from the film would be shown to promote it. The directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller attended the movie panel at SDCC on July 21, 2018, where a short clip of the film was shown. On January 10, 2020, the teaser trailer was released in theaters and online. Possible sequel On November 6, 2020 which it celebrates 5 years of The Peanuts Movie''This film celebrates the 5th Anniversary release of 'The Peanuts Movie, it was released in November 6, 2015., Ted V. Miller is planning to announcing the next film to make a movieThis will announce the sequel to the film, ''Faster Bike''' and it will make the next chapter of the film. and will record, design and edit the sound at Skywalker Sound. Credits Gallery See also * GoGo Tomago * List of appearences of GoGo Tomago * List of Movie Land Animation Studios films References External links ''Coming soon! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:2020s films Category:2020s 3D films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American action adventure films Category:Films directed by Phil Lord Category:Films directed by Christopher Miller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in San Diego Category:Films set in 2015 Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films produced by Nicholas Stoller Category:Animated buddy films Category:Films set in Atlanta Category:Films directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:2020 films Category:Films based on books Category:Films about revenge Category:Films with live action and animation Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:American action comedy films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in 2000 Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films with screenplays by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Films produced by Jason Blum